A City Hunter Story:Mine
by ScriptAngel
Summary: A peak into Saeba Ryo's emotions as he comes face to face with his feelings for Kaori...My First CH fic!Hope you enjoy reading it!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:HI! ScriptAngel here!this is my first shot at a city hunter fic:)Hope you like it!And pray that it doesnt sound too oc...(fingers crossed!).

DISCLAIMER:I do not own City Hunter.

* * *

MINE

Saeba Ryo woke up with his breathing rugged as his eyes darted around,sensing no immediate threat as such around him,"Just a dream...",he said as he tried to completely wake himself up from a nightmare that had visibly shaken him.

Ryo slumped back to the park bench under the sakura tree in an isolate part of the public sighed as he looked up at the sakura tree wilt and the petals graciously fall around him.

A smile made its way to his troubled features as he was reminded of a certain dark haired hammer goddess...and he visibly relaxed.

But the smile turned into a frown as he thought about the nightmare that had ruined his mid afternoon it was not any thing new,it never ceased to make him shake to his very made him troubled,insecure,agitated and something else...he wasnt sure..but was it fear?

Saeba Ryo,the City Hunter was feeling fear?!

Ryo snickered at the thought,though he wasnt suprised...If Kaori could make him feel other emotions and feelings that he had deemed himself incapable of,could be aroused by her ,of course fear wasnt an exception...

Sensing it was time to get home,Ryo made his way homeward.

True he feared Kaori but this fear he felt was not _of her _but _for her._Fear of loosing Kaori...that's what it was.

The nightmare had always been the same...Kaori bring pulled into an abyss of darkness while she desperately called out for him,whilst he found himself unable to move or do any thing but just watch in terror and agony as she left him...her voice a distant whisper as she called out for him.

Ryo rubbed his eyes as he opened the door to his the need to numb his imaginary pain,he made his way to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of scotch he found suitable and drained nearly half its contents before he sat down on the couch in the living his head against the couch,Ryo thought of the impact of Kaori's arrival into his life...

"Damn you Kaori Makimura...",Ryo said but the smile on his face betrayed his words.

"Kaori?..",Ryo wondered out loud while looking around the living room ,seeing that she hadn't crushed him with one of her blessed hammers yet for missing lunch that day,Ryo went to find after one of her hammer pounds the life out of me,she'll take pity and feed me something Ryo thought as his stomach grumbled.

On entering the kitchen,he noticed a letter addressed to him on the counter and he recognised the handwriting as Kaori's...

_Ryo,_

_Sorry to leave without telling you!A old friend of mine dropped by and insisted that i come along on a was very persistent you see I had no choice but to agree.I am sure you can manage for the rest of the day...and dont you dare try anything perverted you understand?!Deshi said we should be home before midnight...Take care Ryo._

_Kaori._

He had no idea why he felt so numb and as though icicles were being shot through his veins..._**HE?**_Kaori was on a trip with some guy who"persisted"that she some along..on possibly a date?!

Kaori wasn't one to go out with just some one..this Deshi baka must be someone special Ryo concluded,as his head started burst with a thousand thoughts of what Kaori would be doing at that moment and his imagination ran wild with the dangers she may be in...and suddenly he pictured Kaori in the arms of an unknown man...and Ryo 's rage peaked as he growled at the thought.

Even though he had clearly masked and hidden his feelings for her ,leading her to believe that he never cared or felt the way she cared for him and loved him...

He was sure his Kaori would never cheat on him...Ryo smiled at the thought,as he slipped the letter to his pocket and made his way to Cat's Eye cafe to see if any of his comrades knew where Kaori had gone with this person he was yet to meet(and shoot him a painful death..Ryo smirked at the thought finding it very appealing...).


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there again!Thanks a lot for your feed backs **AskForXYZ **and **Neha Borkar**:):)

Here s the second chapter!

DISCALAIMER:I do not own City i wish i did.

_konbanwa_-meaning good afternoon in japanese

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Miki-chan!",screamed Ryo as he burst through the Cat Eye cafe's door with a disgusting lecherous look on his face,"How about a _hot date_ with me?that octopus must be driving you crazy!I was thinking may be me and you..."

Ryo didn't get a chance to finish as he ducked down to avoid the well aimed ceramic plate that was meant for his head but now,it shattered into millions of tiny pieces as it made impact with the wall behind Ryo.

The customers inside the cafe sweat dropped at the scene.

Ryo chuckled as he took his usual seat behind the counter,while a fuming Umibozu went to clear the mess he had made.

Miki excused herself from the customers she was attending to and walked towards the counter,shaking her head in disapproval at Ryo and Falcon's actions.

"Saeba-san!How many times must I tell you?Do not cause a scene at the cafe!You both will scare away the few customers we have!",reprimanded Miki.

But her words fell on dumb ears as the perverted sweeper started making advances towards her but Ryo was interrupted yet again but this time by a knife that fell almost-_almost_-near his fingers...clearly a warning.

Ryo jumped up from his seat and yelled at the top of his lungs,"What were you thinking_ baldy?!_Trying to kill _me_?Have you no concern about Miki-chan?Who will take care of her if something happens to me!",ranted Ryo.

Umibozu red in his face with anger takes a menacing step towards Ryo,clearly intent on teaching the hopeless pervert a lesson to remember.

"Falcon!Don't you even dare!",warned Miki as though she could hear his thoughts loud and clear.

With a long cold stare towards Ryo,Falcon sighed heavily and walked back to his usual spot behind the counter.

"Now,that's a good falcon.",whispered Miki as she leaned over the counter to kiss Umibozu on the yet again turned a deeper shade of red as he blew steam from his ears.

Ryo watched them with admiration,he was glad that his bald octopus of a friend had found someone like was moments like this that reminded him that life wasn't always dark,cold and lonely for people like him.

It was too much fun to see his old comrade get all riled up with his antics towards Miki chan that he had made a habit out of it...even if it meant putting his life on the line for it.

Remembering his true agenda for coming to the cafe in the first place,his heart pounded heavily against his chest,Ryo silently prayed that he would find out something-anything-about Kaori s whereabouts...

"Miki chan,do you know were Kaori is?I need her to do some research on a case we are about to take..",Ryo casually asked as Miki placed his usual order of beer before him.

"No Saeba san,I havent seen Kaori today at all",Miki said thoughtfully."But Saeko san and Reika san came here some time ago,they were telling that they saw Kaori near a mall with a very good looking man who-as Reika put it-had a hard time keeping his hands off Kaori..",Miki giggled as she turned around to attend to the customer who had called out to her.

Involuntarily,Ryo's hand gripped the beer bottle with such force that it was a suprise it didn't break, Ryo suddenly became aware of his surrounding,calmly let go of the beer bottle and prayed no had noticed his reaction to what Miki had just said..but too late..

"Worried Ryo?",asked Umibozu as he calmly wiped the glasses.

Was it his imagination or not he wasn't sure but Ryo could have sworn he saw something shine behind Falcon's dark glasses...

"Shut up _baldy._",Ryo said with the best sneer he could muster at that moment and downed the rest of his beer in one swift fluid motion in order to calm his troubled heart that was all of a sudden beating in his ears,telling him to go find Kaori and punch the daylight out of this-_good looking man._

But his brain reasoned with him,he must trust Kaori at times like this..Ryo sighed ...yes..he needed to trust Kaori and her feelings for somewhat calm with his decision,Ryo payed his tab and bid farewell to Falcon and Miki.

Once outside,Ryo contemplated what to do...it was too early to go back to an empty apartment -Kaori had said she would be late...he wasnt in the mood to charm anyone with his seducing...

"Time to visit an old friend...",thought Ryo as he made way to his mini cooper.

Sometime stood before the grave of his best friend -Hideyuki Makimura.

"Konbanwa Makimura,How are you today?I brought drinks!Beer your favorite brand...",Ryo said cheerfully as he placed a beer he picked up earlier from the store on the grave.

Opening one for himself,he sat next to the his head against it.

"You know...Kaori is out with a friend today..with a guy...i know..i know!..i should be happy..i can never confess my feelings to her unless i want to put her in danger...but it..it _hurts_ ..its like..",Ryo sighed heavily as he thought about the best way to express the feeling he was feeling,"its like i would take a thousand bullets rather then feel what i am feeling...yet its all my fault..."

"I fell for her Makimura,i fell for her hard...even before i could stop myself",Ryo shook his head,smiling ...thinking about the times..the good times..the time when she dressed up as cinderella...the little arguments they had...the look on her face when he praised her...the love in her eyes when she looked at him..

"You know what?",Ryo said suddenly as he sat up straight,"I want her to be _mine._Mine and only mine.I dont know what you were thinking telling a selfish greedy person like me to look after your sister...because now i am selfish enough to want her and_ i will_ have Kaori..when i know the time's right...Makimura,she's my everything...I cant imagine waking up and finding out that there s no more Kaori..that would destroy me..."

Ryo stood up walked to the front of the grave and looked down at his friend,"Thank you Makimura...for giving me Kaori...I dont know what exactly your intention was but..arigatou."

Ryo slightly bowed his head and gathered up the beer bottles he had managed to empty during his little confession and bid farewell to his friend.

He made his way out of the cemetery and realized there was still quite some time before Kaori would come home.

'What to do...',wondered Ryo as he drove away from the cemetery.

In the end he just ended up driving around the city,thinking about Kaori and his confession a while ago...

When he looked down at the time next time it was 15 minutes past midnight,he had been so deep in thought that time had just slipped away.

He doubled back to the apartment and prayed with all his heart that Kaori would be home.

* * *

Hope you liked it!Please reveiw on your way out!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there!So sorry for the late update.

And thanks a lot to all those who reviewed:)

Akane-ashiteru:Yes,Ryo did seem a bit ooc:P...Hope you find this chapter better!

Here's another one!Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own City Hunter.

* * *

Chapter 3

**Kaori's Pov:**

"Ryo!?Where are you?Come and help!",the voice of the young attractive Kaori Makimura resounded over the now presumed empty apartment...the red head scanned the apartment while she juggled the bags in her hands...

"Now where did that hopeless pervert go...",she mumbled as she struggled with the grocery bags yet again,as she tried to close the apartment door,"Why should I even bother?",she added disheartened...

It had been quite some time since she had become a part of City Hunter,taking over the part of her late brother Hideyuki Makimura after his untimely demise...not that she could ever replace him,he was the best in everything he did in Kaori 's eyes and all she believed she could do was to try and work hard and be someone her brother would have been proud of...She missed him so much still..

She had always thought that to be able to feel close to her brother,just for that very reason she had decided to be where she was now but with time she came to realize that it was just one of the _many_ reasons she had taken the decision then to join City Hunter,...the other reasons were mostly to do with her feelings for the hopeless yet charming pervert... though unclear at that time...Kaori laughed at that thought.

She never ever regretted this decision,she doubted if she ever would...even though it was pain in the neck at smiled.

Kaori all but dragged the grocery bags to the kitchen and dumped them on the table there and slumped back against a chair with a soda in her hand defeated with exhaustion,as she regained her strength...the walk from the grocery shop had been long and hard despite the early hours,the sun had been shinning down mercilessly...

The day had started off like any other with her dragging a reluctant Ryo away from his bed and his mokkori fantasies,breakfast had been a somber occasion thanks to Ryo's heartless comments on her cooking which ended with him being squashed against her 1000 ton hammer...quite painful...

Later she had left to check on the board at the train station for a case to work on and do a little(not so little she thought as she now looked at the grocery bags in front of her and sighed..she had gotten carried away...again) restocking of the kitchen supplies, only to return home now and find the famous pervert and sweeper in all of Japan was no where in sight...

"Probably chasing after skirts and visions...",Kaori said with distaste as she willed herself to stop thinking about the one person who stole her heart only to ignore it most of the times but failed miserably...

Kaori,had bore the burnt of not having her feelings returned from the one person she truly desired many times now but no matter how many times it pained her to watch him brush aside the hints she dropped him that she had feelings for him,she would never give up..because somewhere in the corner of her heart she believed he did care for her and had feelings for her...the very same way she had.

But then why doesnt he acknowledge them? Kaori questioned,as she went about putting the groceries away,what is he so scared of?...

Kaori leaned against the table deep in thoughts...No,she knew the answer already,it was evident from all these years of staying close to him...she had seen him crumble every time when someone even remotely close to him gets hurt or worse..dead... Ryo was scared of loosing ,he was too scared to love,to care for...life had forced him to see himself as a harbinger of death and pain to those around him... She shook her head with remorse...life had been so unfair to Ryo...If only she had found him before,maybe then she could have saved him from all this...

She had tried,god she had tried to make him realize that he was no such thing as a harbinger of misfortune but he never chose to believe in her words...She prayed god to help her to help him to help himself...And may be then,at last he would let her share his burden,maybe then he would see her like she wanted him to..with love and care...

Just as she finished putting the groceries away,there was a knocking on the apartment door...

"Who is it?",Kaori asked as she opened the door but instead of a reply a strong hand covered her mouth ...even before she could react or defend herself... she felt something pierce her arm and felt herself get drowsy within seconds all the while she heard a cold voice speak...that sent shivers through her spine...

"Finally I have you Kaori and no one will dare take you away again from me. Now you are here...TOGETHER FOREVER with me",her eyes closed shut whilst a blood curling laughter echoed through out the room.

* * *

Kaori's head felt like someone had hit her repeatedly on the head with a two by four..over and over again...and the pain she felt shoot up through her very veins was none like she had felt before...

Her mind went blank and nothing registered as it kept going around and around only to stop and squeeze itself into her skull most painfully and repeat all over again...

_Help!-_Kaori tried to scream,only to find herself without voice...

Amid all the pain and confusion her mind fixated on one thought- **_R__yo._**

Suddenly,Kaori found herself relax,she would be saved,he would come and she would be once again safe in his arms..._Everything would be alright._

* * *

"How much longer?",asked a sinister voice followed by a equally sinister voice that answered his question.

"A few more minutes,the drug has successfully spread to all her nerve system,she will listen to _every_ word you say..but keep in mind this vial only clouds her sense of mind...She wont be the _real_ her...the drug has to be injected every 6 hours in the exact amount to keep her in this state until it fully takes effect,...but also anything more will mean immediate death,...all her nerve systems will collapse and her breathing will stop.I hope you know what you are doing sir."

"Oh, but I do.I am going to steal the one thing that Ryo craves for,...slowly and painfully away from him and watch him crumble while I...",he walks towards Kaori who is lying down on the couch and caresses her face,"Take what rightfully belongs to me".

* * *

Review button's here!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi!I am back!Sorry for the late update...

But for all those who reviewed the previous chapter ...a big hug! :):)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Kaori?",Ryo's voice echoed from the doorway into the empty room before him.

It was well past midnight,he had rushed home earlier only to find it empty with no signs of Kaori having returned,frustration coursed through his veins-_where was she?_

With a desperate urgency he barely could understand or recognize he skimmed the whole apartment wishing beyond hope that he would find Kaori miraculously appearing in one of the rooms.

With one final sweep of his glance through Kaori's room,he walked towards the living room his mind clouded with anxious thoughts...

Retrieving the bottle of alcohol he had abandoned that afternoon,he plopped down on the couch.

Again not bothering with a glass,Ryo took a swish of the drink from the bottle and felt it burn his throat as it seeped through him and he let his mind wander...

As much as he tried to deny it,he hated the feeling of insecurities that washed through him in waves and the feeling of dread kept on rising constantly inside him.

He recognized the feeling- he often felt it before a mission or a case when something bad was going to happen-something was going to go wrong...But right now it seemed to be amplified as if screaming at him that things were going to get out of hand very soon.

He kept thinking of_ Kaori._..

No,he would not let anything happen to her...while he was still breathing,nothing would be allowed to hurt her.

Kaori was his and only his..._Mine_..he thought,even if he dare not say these feelings out loud.

Positioning himself on the couch more comfortably,he prepared himself to wait for Kaori's his instinct had him reaching for his Cold Python..._Just in case_...

* * *

Stop.

Stop!Stop!

Kaori kept screaming ...yet not screaming.

She moved and laughed...yet she never did ...no one could have felt so alien with their own body and actions...

Her throat throbbed with the urge to cry...yet she kept on smiling and laughing.

_Why is this happening?What is happening_?

She asked herself over and over again..but no plausible answer she could think of made sense.

She wished with all her might that she would wake up from this nightmare that seemed to last on forever...

The nightmare had begun the minute she had opened her eyes and seen -_that man_.

Her immediate reflex had been to run,get away as far as possible from him.

But when she tried to put her thoughts into action-she could not move her head,mouth,limbs...nothing.

As the feeling of dread filled her,the fear within her reached a height that overwhelmed her..tears threatened to spill yet there were no real tears...

No...she would not cry she would not give them that satisfaction...she would be strong..she has to be...because _he_ was coming..He..her...Her Ryo..her City Hunter...she would remain strong for him and she knew that he would save her just like many times before...He always saved her..._And he would again_.

Kaori was suddenly overcome with a calmness that put her pained conscious to rest and she felt herself hoping..praying...waiting..for_ her savior._

...

Some time had passed and she could hear sounds..faint at first but clearly now,she was inside a moving vehicle she deduced as she heard the passing of other vehicles and the sound of the engine of the vehicle she was in...

But all the while Kaori kept watching the man in front of her...Him...he looked at her with predator eyes and she could just well hear the thoughts that were going through his vicious mind...

Kaori would have shuddered ...if she could move that is...

_Lei_ _Akumu...the_ last man she wanted to see in this life...or the next...or the one after that...

Dark eyes scanned her body, while malicious fingers rested on his crossed noticed her staring at him and his smirk broadened,the very image making Kaori want to right hook him..she never had wanted to move her hands as much as now and to that lump on his shoulder that was called his face...

"Kaori love...I see you are awake!Why dont you sit up so we can talk?",he said .The jovial tone scaring Kaori to her wanted to scream it to his face that she could not stand up..or move a muscle in her own body..but to her greatest horror she found herself _sitting up_...what was going on?...Why can she move all of a sudden?Why could not she move a minute before he ordered her to do so...

"Easy Kaori,easy..Dont be so hard on yourself...I'll explain... now we go shopping ...And dont worry about Saeba I made sure he would not worry about you...For the time being that is.",he said with a evil glint in his eyes.

Not worry?..How would Ryo not worry given the state she was in...

Her eyes narrowed at Akumu...shooting invisible bullets asking him the unspoken question-_What Have You Done_?

As if understanding her action,Lei threw his head back and laughed hard,"You will find out soon but now we make the best out of the day and get _my woman_ something to wear.",his eyes watching her jeans and ragged top with distaste.

Kaori 's eyes itched to twitch with annoyance..she is what she is,how dare he suggest otherwise!And by God she was not his woman!...she was Ry-..no..not yet...she was no man's heart clenched tight but she fought to suppress her misery as the door to the spacious limo-she realized the vehicle she was in a while ago-opened and Akumu stepped out and offered his hand..

What happened next was horror..._she took his hand without any objection and Kaori could feel the smile on her face..._

**WHAT WAS HAPPENING!?**

Her mind kept screaming at her, reprimanding her conscience for her actions...while she walked with Akumu_,hand in hand_ to the mall...

The anger bubbled inside her,she felt _dirty_ just touching him...

He took her to store after store,buying her the most expensive things...necklaces,dresses,shoes...everything.

She felt suffocated...she wanted to tear her hair out in frustration..her hands itched for her hammer,so that she could bash his skull in...

As Akumu directed her to a store for what seemed like the nth store that day,she caught sight of familiar faces at the food court..

SAEKO!..REIKA!..her mind screamed as she kept walking with Akumu...

_HELP ME!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! \(^_^)/

How are my dear readers?

And a big thanks to AskForXYZ for being as supportive as ever and for which I am very much glad.

And thank you Neha Borkar and Aman Danial for reviewing!

_For friends who care and share..._

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

**Hell.**

I _believe_ that I am in hell.

Walking and talking..being the way I_ craved_ to be with Ryo..with _another_ man and of all the men in the world,to be like that with Lei Akumu is...**HELL.**

I doubt if hell could give me more pain to my soul then what I was feeling.

_Of course not_...I despise myself right now then anyone possibly could.

I walked,smiled and laughed with Akumu...passing by people complimented us as to how good we looked together,I smiled while Lei thanked them while actually on the inside I felt my guts twist and turn into tight knots.

And to think I was doing all this under the influence of a test drug..._What was I?A lab rat?_

I had wanted to scream these very words at Akumu as he explained why I was doing what I was doing with him **without** not so much as a restraint or complain...

It was all because of a_ drug_...

A drug that numbs your motor nerves,making you loose the control of your own body...but not only does it do just that,it also is a hypnosis drug..that gives some one the control over your body..and in this case Lei Akumu.

And it does not end there,the hypnosis drug has the capability to put your mind into a state where your feelings and memories can be erased about a certain person or created for a certain someone...

And that's what scares me the most...

As Lei explained this to me over drinks at a bar like this was nothing..as if everyday someone drugged a person to make them fall in love with you and forget the person you truly desired...

_'Yeah right..', I thought._

But my bidding to smash his smug face with a 100 ton hammer could not be done...as you know..I was no longer in control of my own body.

But the lack of control over my body did not stop the feeling of disgust and hatred that had started to churn at the bottom of the pit of my stomach...

'I cant forget Ryo!',my heart screamed.

No, he cant do that..I tried arguing with myself..even If I did,Ryo would _never_ forget me..He would not._He cant_.

He would save me...I felt a smug expression that should have shown on my face but due to my incapability to do so at the moment, it instead graced my thoughts...

As if he could read my smug-less face,Lei said-"And dont worry about Saeba _love_,I will make sure he wont come in between us anymore , no..**we** will make sure of that.",with a glint of evil in his dark merciless eyes.

My heart stopped..

HE WAS GOING TO HURT RYO!

Ryo..My Ryo...were my only thoughts as I prayed with all of my heart for his safety.

Of course it was silly at first,Saeba Ryo was not your average man to be able to kill him so easily..He was the City Hunter for a reason you know..I told my self...but..but...What if?

My whole life seemed to drain put of me in swift blow as the various scenarios of Ryo getting killed rushed through my head...

And miraculously,my body functioned as normal as ever..smiling and laughing with Lei as we walked through the mall ...hand in hand.

The nightmare seemed never ending as the sky outside turned dark as Akumu led me out of the mall towards the black limo..

A head splitting headache suddenly invaded my body out of nowhere...

I twitched and shook with force...the pain the coursed through my body was overwhelming..

I would have given everything...anything...for the pain to end at that moment..

As I felt myself going over the edge with the torture...it stopped ..just like that it was gone...

It was as if the pain had been sucked out of me...I opened my eyes..

It took me a minute for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness inside the limo,as it did so I immediately noticed the syringe Lei was injecting into my arm..

The yellow liquid making me nauseous as the street lights outside fell on it..

"Now,now...See this is what happens if you run away from me",Akumu smirked as if my pain had brought him immense joy..I had a feeling it did..

"If you ever did manage to escape from me...leave me..you will feel the pain you felt earlier,the pain of your nervous system collapsing",Akumu explained with a small smile on his face and threw the now empty syringe across the limo...

"Your body is addicted to the drug,without receiving a dosage every six hours,your body will collapse...And that's only for a short time my dear,its only till the drug takes permanent effect and then you wont want to run away any where ,after all you will be in love with me and I will assure you that,my love",Lei said with a smile that made my heart stop in terror..

No..that cant happen!

I wont let it happen!

RYO!

* * *

Ryo could hear the roar of a engine stop outside the apartment ,he instantaneously got up from his place of waiting and walked to the window to see if it was Kaori finally coming home.

As he looked through the window,he could easily make out Kaori's form as she exited the black limo...He also noticed the man who was helping her get out of the limo..

A all too familiar feeling of jealously took over his senses as he took in the sight of their intertwined hands..

No...This was what he wanted...right?

For Kaori to be far away from him..from his dangerous life...she deserved her shot at happiness after all that had happened...that was what was happening right?

Then why else would she be with another man..she was coming to her senses after all...She deserved better than _him_.

A bitter laugh caught in his throat.

He would let her go..even if it meant killing himself to make him stop from begging her not to leave..he woul-...

The almost empty liquor bottle crashed on to the floor with a loud bang,spilling its remaining contents everywhere..

Saeba Ryo just stood there..a look of_ terror,anger and malice_ on his face as he got a clear view of the man with Kaori...

And his blood **boiled.**.

What was Kaori doing with _him_?

He could smell something fishy..._and dangerous_...and Kaori was right in the middle of it.

He had to save her.

He would save her.

Right after his bullet pierced through the heart of Lei Akumu...

If there was one man the City Hunter would not mind killing even if it went against what he believed in..

It would be this man who had dared to touch _his_ Kaori _again_.

* * *

Please do review! ^_^


End file.
